A class of anti-virals is being developed which shows potent anti-viral activity to a variety of viruses including HPV, HBV, and EBV. Interestingly, there have been anecdotal reports which have shown that injection of HPMPC (Vistide) or other related anti-viral agents into unresectable laryngeal papillomas leads to regression of the lesion. We developed an experimental animal model to determine the effects of HPMPC on murine and human tumors with viruses associated with them. We found that a number of virally associated human and murine tumors can be killed by Vistide in vitro and in vivo. We will begin a trial to test the anti- tumor effects of HPMPC on cervical carcinomas which are considered to be incurable by standard techniques including surgery or radiation.